Happenstance
by charmizane
Summary: Bella is a bookstore clerk who fantasizes about Edward, the lead singer of a local band. An entry for the Tattward and Inkella One-Shot Contest. Rated M for lemon.


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Happenstance  
**

**Your pen name: charmizane  
**

**Characters: Bella/Edward  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but Twilight owns me.  
**

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:****  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

~*~*~

I had just tossed my toothbrush into my toiletry bag when I heard a key turning and the front door open.

"Are you decent?" Chimed my best friend.

"If you really cared about my decency, or lack thereof, you would knock rather than use the _emergency_ key I gave you," I called out from the bathroom.

I truly had no privacy in my studio apartment, with the exception of my bathroom. I could hear her opening the fridge as I ran a brush through my long hair. I didn't hear her as she approached the bathroom, but noticed her leaning against the door frame as I zipped my toiletry bag.

"Hey," I smiled at her. She took a quick chug out of a water bottle, and then appraised my form from head to toe with a disapproving look.

"At least you're wearing the boot cut jeans, they make your butt look great," she said nonchalantly.

"Thanks. Nice to see you too Alice." I retorted.

As she took another, longer swig of the bottle, I couldn't help but think about how completely opposite we were in almost every way.

I worked full time at an independent bookstore on Sunset Boulevard and Alice worked in the high-end boutique next door. She would sashay into the bookstore to pick up fashion magazines every month.

She was barely five feet tall, but she had great curves that she accentuated in what I assumed were the latest designs and whimsical accessories. She kept her dark hair chin length with the ends going in every which way. Her makeup was flawless.

I was only a few inches taller than Alice and preferred to hide my minimal curves with loose jeans, concert tee's, and a plain black hoodie. I did a poor job of maintaining my long brown hair and the closest thing to makeup I wore was cherry chapstick. I did accessorize, just a little differently – I had body art.

The tragus in each of my ears were pierced, and an industrial bar ran through my right ear as well. I kept a small barbell in my left eyebrow, and a labret stud peaked out under my lower lip. The rest of my body art consisted of tattoo's covering my back - all dedicated to my love of literature.

Over a year ago, Alice skipped into the bookstore to peruse the latest gossip magazines. I had just put the new Earlimart CD into the player, when Alice whipped her head up out of her US Weekly and announced, "I just bought this album, and I love it!" We then spent the rest of her lunch hour and later that day after we finished up work discussing our favorite bands. Our friendship was easy and I had never known anyone like her. Our shared musical tastes had brought us together and given me a best friend.

Alice brought me out of my reverie "So, where's all your stuff?" I nodded toward the overnight bag on the bed.

She rolled her eyes at me.

I walked over to put my toiletry bag into the duffle, wondering how large Alice's suitcase was. I started grinning to myself when I thought about how many outfits she probably packed.

Alice guessing my thoughts, pointedly said, "I plan on changing into a different outfit at the hotel. I am certainly not wearing the outfit I drove in to the festival - that would be ridiculous. Then there's my pajama's, my cosmetic bag, and a selection of outfits to choose from for the drive home tomorrow." Her eyes narrowed at me.

"What?" I giggled, "I'm not criticizing."

"If you just more effort into your wardrobe, showed off that hot body of yours…"

I cut her off, before she could start in on me. "Alright, alright lets get this show on the road, no more criticizing my clothing."

I tossed my weekender into the back seat of Alice's bright yellow Mini Cooper and settled into the passenger seat. Alice always preferred to drive, saying I drove slower than a little old lady from Pasadena. I think she was just embarrassed to be seen in my old, red truck. She really was quite the speed demon. I'm sure we would be in the desert much faster than the two hours Google Maps estimated.

We sped out of the small apartment complex in West Hollywood, and drove towards Sunset to get on the 101 South.

I was so excited. We were in our way to the Hyundai Pavilion in Devore to attend the Inland Invasion Concert the local radio station held every year. Some of my favorite bands were playing the main stage and my favorite local band was one of the acts on the smaller secondary stage. The festival started at noon and usually lasted until midnight. We left early, so that we could check into a hotel first. Alice sweet-talked the hotel manager of the Hilton Garden into letting us check in early.

The year before we drove home right after the festival, both of us exhausted. We had exerted all of our energy drinking, singing and sometimes dancing along with the bands, while the sun had beat down us with ferocity. When we arrived home, we made the decision to stay the night if we ever attended again. I didn't actually think I would attend this year, but when the lead singer of Happenstance announced at one of their local shows they would be playing the fest, I knew I had to attend; thoughts of Edward brought a smile to my face.

"I see you smiling over there." Her eyes darted from my grinning face to the road. "You're thinking of him, aren't you?"

_She caught me. _

Feigning innocence, I replied, "I…have no idea what you are talking about."

I could see her lips curling up "So you aren't daydreaming about a certain hunky lead singer? You aren't imagining him naked and…"

"Alice! I am definitely not imagining him naked." I could feel my face burning. She saw right through me, nodding her head knowingly.

Now I couldn't help but think of Edward: Edward's velvet voice as he sang. Edward's fingers dancing on his keyboard creating powerful melodies. Edward's reddish-brown sex hair and the deep green of his eyes. Everything about Edward made me desire him in a way I have never felt before, but he was completely out of my league. He was the front man to an incredibly talented band. I attended every local show I could knowing they would eventually be playing in arena's one day furthering the distance between the non-existent us.

Alice and I first saw Edward and his band play at the Key Club several months back. It was a Thursday night and neither one of us had to work the next day, so we checked out all the bills of the local venues. We chose based on the name of the acts. We liked Happenstance the best and decided the small club was our destiny for the evening.

We arrived shortly before the band was to begin and Alice secured us a pub table not too far from the stage on the outer edge of the room, while I fetched our beverages. I was having trouble catching the attention of the bartender. I knew the band would be starting soon and I hated moving through the crowd that gathers on the floor when they began playing, holding drinks. I was bound to spill our cocktails, and I may as well just toss $20 on the floor. I heard the keyboard start and groaned - maybe a bit too loudly. The bartender finally took notice and as he walked towards me at the bar, I heard the guitar start and the most beautiful, velvet voice started to sing.

"_I hope that you can overcome, all the stupid things you've done"_

I was instantly in a trance; I unconsciously walked from the bar towards the crowd that had gathered in front of the stage. My feet led me back to the table Alice had saved for us; my eyes never left the stage.

_"Suppose you knew the answer to every question, suppose you think you're everything"_

"Where are our drinks?" Alice yelled over the music at me. I just waved my hand towards the bar as if it was supposed to mean something. My eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the stage. He was talented, he was beautiful, he was sexy.

"_You find out you're wrong, you find out just how much you know"_

The music was edgy, powerful and epic, his voice full of longing. I sat in my stool, tapping my hand against my thigh. I hadn't even noticed when Alice came and went, but she must have. When the show ended she handed me a copy of a their CD. "They're playing the El Rey in a couple weeks," she smirked, "That gives you plenty of time to memorize the whole album."

Alice and her ridiculous ramblings about kismet were making me crazy. She believed in fate and felt serendipity was on our side that night; their band name furthered her belief that I was meant to meet Edward. I highly doubted a future rock god and a lowly bookstore clerk were destined. I secretly wanted to believe though, which is why I found myself attending as many shows as I could. I never had the nerve to introduce myself to the band, but I was there to support them. I paid close attention, especially to Edward. I had noticed when a bit of white gauze peaked underneath the sleeve of his t-shirt, letting me know he had added new tattoo to his arm. I noticed when he increased the gauge size in his ears, which I found unbelievably sexy.

I was never bored at their shows; the band never played the same set twice. Instead they experimented with their sound, played acoustic, introduced new songs, and rocked out fantastic covers. Alice, ever the good friend, came with me when she could and dragged her boyfriend, Jasper, along too. I noticed that they had a decent following so I didn't feel too much like a stalker, but I think I was borderline.

-------------------

"Wake up, sleeping beauty, we're here." Alice sang, stirring me from my nap.

I rubbed my eyes open "Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep."

"Oh, Bella, you always fall asleep in the car. I'm used to it." She grinned

Alice and I grabbed our respective bags and headed inside to the hotel lobby. We checked in and took the elevator to our room on the third floor. The hotel was beautiful and had amenities such as a gym and a business center. I would have been perfectly fine at the Motel 6. Alice just rolled her eyes at me when I had originally suggested as much.

The room was large and beautiful, with two queen size beds and a flat screen television. Alice made quick work of unpacking her supplies and heading into the bathroom to freshen up. While she changed into the perfect outfit, I read about the Garden Sleep System that were our mattresses for the night. Apparently, I was going to have the best nights sleep of my life. The brochure also gave me the website information on how to purchase my own über comfortable mattress - I'm sure they are very reasonably priced.

Alice came out of the bedroom looking like a rock star in her short, leather skirt, a bright pink tank that hugged her petite curves, and much to my shock, a pair of black sneakers with white writing on them.

"What, no studded stilettos?" I said sarcastically

"Ha, ha…I have the impression that we'll be focused on the side stage most of the afternoon and as I recall that was a grassy area; besides, they're Juicy Couture sneakers." She said as if that was supposed to mean something to me.

We drove over to the venue and parked as far from the pavilion as possible, so as to not fight too much traffic on the way out. We walked up to the entrance and after our tickets were scanned, we made a beeline to the beverage stand to grab some waters. No food or drinks were allowed inside and it was already close to 100 degrees. We chose a slightly shady spot off to the side; I planned to move closer to the front when Happenstance came onto the stage. They were the third act, which gave me about an hour to see Edward.

First up was a band called Dandelion 69. I hadn't heard their music before, but they had a great sound and I liked seeing a female drummer in the band. I could imagine hearing them on the radio and bopping my head while driving in my truck. I don't think Alice cared too much for them - she focused on her iPhone, sending Jasper texts. She had hoped he would come out with us today, but he had a project he was working overtime on.

The second band was an older group, Dramarama. They came out and sang "Last Cigarette" and a couple of other songs I didn't know the names of. Once they started playing "Anything, Anything" I knew they were finishing their set and a knot of anticipation formed in my stomach. I tugged Alice's arm to indicate it was time to move. The crowd was dancing to the hit. I was focused on moving closer to the stage.

"_I'll give you candy, give you diamonds, give you pills,"_

"_I'll give you anything you want, hundred dollar bills"_

As the band finished and said their thank you's, the crowd dissipated a bit, making it easier to get to my desired location. Alice continued to goof around with her phone while I became a jumble of nerves. I hadn't seen Happenstance perform in almost two months. I tried to imagine their playlist, and wondered if they had any new songs to perform. The road crew worked quickly to change out and set up the gear. A few minutes later he strode out across the stage to the keyboard.

He looked magnificent, his hair perfectly tousled. He placed himself in front of the double keyboard and reached towards the microphone stand to adjust it and move it closer. His dark jeans hung low and when he stretched his black shirt pulled up revealing a sliver of skin and the tattoo that dipped below his boxers. I loved that tattoo, I dreamed of that tattoo.

The rest of the band took their respective places. Edward struck the keys and started playing "Askew." The crowd started to form again. As focused as I was, I couldn't help but hear the girls in the crowd whispering about the hot keyboardist. He pounded out the notes, then stilled as the guitarist took over. Edward reached for the microphone, revealing his tattoo again, and started singing. He belted out the lyrical anthem, his voice velvety smooth and filled with longing. The crowd was entranced. I realized this event would be the turning point for them; soon they would be on the main stage entertaining thousands. The crowd roared with applause as they finished their first song.

Edward grabbed his guitar off the stand and started singing, "Throw it Away"

"_There's something you're not telling me"_

"_Some truth you don't want me to see"_

Edward glanced through the crowd as he sang and then it happened. He looked at me - I swear he hesitated for a second - and then smiled. He quickly recovered making me think I had imagined the whole thing - until Alice started jumping up and down, pulling on my shirt and screaming, "He smiled at you! He saw you, and smiled! That means he must have recognized you!"

I felt a rush of adrenaline. She was right: He _did_ recognize me and he _did _smile. If he smiled maybe he wasn't afraid of me, maybe he didn't think I was a crazy, stalker fan.

I watched intently to see if he did this to others in the crowd, but it didn't appear so. In fact, it now seemed he was avoiding looking in my area altogether. Oh God, he did think I was a crazy stalker. I made him nervous; it was an awkward smile he gave me. My heart sank.

I started a backwards retreat towards the shady spot in the grass. I wanted him to enjoy his moment without worrying about who he may encounter in the crowd.

"Where are you going?" Alice yelled as she looked at me disapprovingly, but followed me back.

"You were right, he does recognize me. He probably noticed that I show up to every show and thinks me a lunatic." I could hear the sadness in my voice and felt the tears welling up in my eyes. "He isn't even looking over here anymore, I don't want to make him uncomfortable. This is their time to shine."

My dream of Edward came crashing down, creating a lump in my throat that was both painful and hard to swallow. I had foolishly created such a fantasy of the brilliant, sensitive musician. I imagined him thought provoking and intense based on the songs he wrote. The powerful, epic music showed me his passion and desperation. I didn't know him though, just as he didn't know me. Sure I knew what label he was signed to. I knew he was 25 because he played a show on his birthday and his band led the club in a round of "Happy Birthday." I knew nothing personal about him like his favorite color or what his favorite foods were. I was too old for such daydreams. How did I let myself become so overcome with delusion?

I walked back toward the shady tree we had occupied earlier, letting my knees give out as I fell against it.

Alice looked at me sympathetically and held my hand. "I think you're wrong, that was a genuine smile. He didn't look scared."

"We should go find our seats at the main stage, Wolfmother should be going on soon." I sounded as defeated as I felt.

"Not yet," she said a little harshly "I don't like Wolfmother and neither do you, I like this band, and I want to stay and watch The Walkmen perform afterward."

"Okay." I managed to mumble.

We stayed under the tree as Happenstance finished their set. I never looked back up at the stage. When they finished up I thought I heard Alice gasp and felt her squeeze my hand a bit tighter. She must have been excited about the Walkmen. All I wanted was to go home, but I didn't want to disappoint and ruin Alice's day.

The Walkmen came on, but I tuned everything out; I couldn't find the strength to force myself to enjoy the show. After a couple of songs, Alice let go of me and I felt a little helpless without her small, warm hand comforting me.

"There you are," a familiar velvety voice announced.

My head snapped up to find an amazing sight. Edward was standing above me, looking down with a curious gaze.

"Um, hi." I stuttered. Alice grabbed a belt loop on my jeans and helped me up.

_What the hell?_

"I saw you in the crowd. You come to our shows, but never stay. I've wanted to talk to you for so long." He looked like he meant it.

_Oh my God!_

"I think you all are so talented, a great band, but I never wanted to bother you."

He leaned in a bit and said, "A loyal fan is never a bother."

_Oh_

He was just thanking me for being a good fan, which was sweet of him; he didn't have to seek me out just to say thanks.

My facial expression must have betrayed my thoughts. He looked at me confused. "I didn't mean it like that. I have wanted to talk to you for so long, but the beautiful brunette always gets away." Then he smiled the most dazzling smile at me.

"Hi, I'm Alice, this is my friend Bella." Alice reached forward to shake his hand. Thank goodness for Alice, she was able to keep a sound mind, where mine has gone completely jell-o. She nudged me a bit and I reached out to shake his hand as well.

"I'm Edward - Edward Cullen."

"We know, we are both big fans of you and your band." Alice informed him. I would have to do something really nice for her soon.

"Thanks, we appreciate all the support." He was kind and sincere, just as I had imagined. "You know, as a perk for playing the festival, I have back stage passes for the main stage. Would you ladies like to accompany me?" We both nodded our heads, and I noticed Alice bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Great then, I was really looking forward to Rise Against and the craft services table in the back I've heard rumors of."

I couldn't figure out if I was fantasizing or not. Was the lead singer of a band I dreamed about actually talking to me and taking me backstage to one of the largest events of the year? Then he put his hand on my shoulder to guide me forward. I felt a chill shiver down my spine and my body hummed at his touch.

We made our way backstage and Alice whipped out her phone to call Jasper and relay the exciting turn of events. I didn't pay attention to her. I couldn't take my eyes off Edward. If I didn't break my gaze soon he would change his mind and think I'm a crazed stalker after all.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry just yet." I couldn't even think about food right now, my stomach was in knots, nothing would stay down. Vomiting is definitely a turn off.

We sat down on one of the uncomfortable couches while Alice wandered off. I think she said she wanted to find the lead singer of Paramore, but I couldn't be sure of anything at the moment. He smelled simply mouthwatering, and I needed all my focus to not drool. Drool is definitely a turn off.

Suddenly Edward turned to me and asked, "Why do you always leave? Why haven't you ever stayed after a show?"

I was dumbfounded, realizing that he had looked for me before. "I don't know, I had no idea you had even noticed me at your shows."

"Of course I noticed you. You're beautiful." I felt my face warm. "The first time I saw you was at a show we performed at the El Rey."

He placed his hands on my arms and turned me towards him, my skin burning under his fingertips. "I always look for you at the beginning of the set, but I can't watch you while I perform or I wouldn't be able to concentrate."

Word's failed me, I could only nod and I felt like such an idiot.

"The sight of you singing along to our songs is the sexiest thing I have ever seen." I turned away at that. My face feeling like it was on fire just like my arm.

"I can't take my eyes off of you when you're on stage." Where I found the strength to say that out loud I will never know; I was still turned away.

I felt his fingers on my chin to guide my face back towards him. My heart was pounding in my chest.

He simply stared at me and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to say something or stare back. He was even more beautiful up close than he was when I watched him perform onstage. His copper locks were a perfect mess atop his head. I wanted to run my hands through it.

Instead, I blurted out, "Do they hurt? The gauges?"

"No, not at all, I have a high tolerance for pain and I only increase one or two sizes at a time…Did your ears hurt?"

My hands automatically flew up to my ears. "My tragus' in the beginning did, but not at all now, and the industrial never hurt at all." I started to spin the barbell in my ear, trying to find something to do with my hands.

We both sat silently for a few moments and before I could register his movements, his hands cupped my face and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm massaging against mine. One of his hands moved to the back of my neck to pull me towards him, as my arms lay limply at my sides. A sigh of deep satisfaction ran through me. I relaxed and reached my hands to his face, deepening our kiss. He lightly groaned, creating the most erotic sound I have ever heard. My lips parted, as did his and our tongues met. He tasted divine, and I couldn't get enough; my body was on fire with desire. I tried to focus on breathing through my nose; I never wanted him to take his mouth off mine. I let a whimper escape, causing him to grip me tighter.

A small, familiar squeal broke me away from Edward. I glanced up and saw Alice quickly walking away. She must have known I had murder on my mind.

Edward gave me a sheepish grin and said, "I'm sorry, I had to kiss you."

Doubt floated across my mind at that moment. How many girls had he pulled this move on?

"I should find Alice. Um, thanks for bringing us backstage." I started to get off the couch, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" he asked with a puzzling expression.

"Its just, I'm not some groupie that sleeps with the band. I think you guys are all so talented and…"

"Bella, stop." He interrupted me. "I don't think you're some groupie. Groupies stay when the show is over and they don't care whom they end up with by the end of the night; I don't sleep around. I've kind of had a sexy, edgy brunette on my mind for awhile."

"Really?" I wanted to pinch myself, but wouldn't dare. I didn't want to wake up from this dream.

"Yes, really." He replied.

I sat back down on the couch and we started to talk. We comfortably fell into conversation. I learned he was from Chicago and moved to Los Angeles at eighteen to play his music. His father was a doctor and his mom an interior designer. His sleeve of tattoo's represented music, milestones, and other significant events in his life. He lived not too far from me; his roommate was the drummer, Emmett. I also learned he loved to perform in front of a crowd more than any other aspect of being in a band.

He learned I was from a small town in Washington and moved to Los Angeles after college. He learned my dad was the chief of police (making him flinch a bit) and my mom was a grade school teacher married to a minor league baseball player (sparking his attention). I spoke about my love of books and my desire to write a novel. I talked about Alice and how important her friendship was to me.

We spoke with ease for quite some time, holding and playing with each others hands. Edward would reach up periodically and tuck a lock of hair behind my ear, letting his hand linger on my cheek and neck.

Suddenly it occurred to me. "Where is the rest of your band?"

"I don't know. I'm sure they are around here somewhere; I told them I had to find a girl and they said they would take care of loading up the van. I'm glad that I drove up in my own car."

"They sound like great guys." I added

"They are. They're the best."

"Alice drove us up and we have a hotel for the night." His eyes darkened at the mention of a hotel. I couldn't deny the heat between us. I would sleep with him if I weren't sharing the room with Alice.

As if on cue Alice walked up to us at the couch, grinning at me. "Having a nice chat?"

I was about to give her a smart reply, when Edward said, "Yes, very nice." I noted his enthusiasm and it made me smile; I was smiling so much today my cheeks were starting to hurt.

Alice reached for my hand and looked to Edward "I'm just going to borrow her for a moment." she said with a wink.

She pulled me several feet from Edward and spoke in a whisper, "I called the hotel and booked you your own room. Jazz finished up his project early and he is driving out to stay the night with me."

I gaped at her, "I can't let you do that…"

Alice placed two fingers against my lips, "Shhh, of course I can, call it an early birthday present."

"How do you even know that we would even take you up on this?"

She just tapped the side of her head, "I just know these things. Plus I've been sneaking peaks at you two between sets. You're missing one hell of a show, but I have a feeling you don't care."

She was right, I didn't care and I loved her.

Now I had to figure out how I would find the courage to ask Edward to go back to my room. This wasn't something I normally did. I hadn't had sex since my boyfriend in college. I never thought I would find myself asking a rock star back to my hotel especially after just meeting him. I tried to pretend like I was pulling a slutty move, but even if I was - it was high time, and at least I was going to be with the sexiest man I have ever encountered.

I walked back to Edward, and without sitting down first, I burst out, "Alice, booked a second room. Her boyfriend is coming down to meet her." I started rubbing my hands together nervously. "So now I have a room all to myself." Suddenly feeling shy, my face warmed. "Maybe you'd like to come back with me?"

I was prepared for rejection, but instead Edward got up from the couch and stood closely in front of me, his eyes trying to read mine, he asked. "Is that what you want?"

Nodding, I said softly, "Very much."

His eyes turned wild, and that dazzling smile appeared on his face again when he added, "Then, let's go."

He started to pull me away, but I let him know I needed to find Alice to say goodbye, but would be right back.

I found her dancing on the side of the stage along to Satellite Party.

I tapped her on the shoulder, and I must have had a huge grin on my face, because she squealed and jumped up and down, bringing me along for the ride.

"We're going back to the hotel!" I screamed, my heart beating out of my chest.

"I told ya!" She tapped her temple. "I knew, it was destiny"

_She was right all along._

I went back and found Edward. We made our way back to his car, an older silver Volvo.

"I know, not a very rock star car. I bought it off my dad a few years ago when he upgraded." He explained.

"Hey, if it gets to from point A to B, then it's a good car."

"Speaking of point B, where is your hotel?"

"The Hilton Garden in Fontana, but I'm not sure I know how to get there. I didn't pay attention to the drive."

"No problem, I have a GPS." He looked quite determined.

--------------

After we stopped at a 7/11, we drove to the hotel and walked up to the front desk. Alice had told me since I didn't unpack my bag she had asked the concierge to simply move the bag off the bed and place it in my new room. I owed her more than I could ever repay.

We made our way to the room, Edward making it difficult for me to concentrate on opening the door. He had wrapped his arms around me pulling my back into his chest, nuzzling my neck and kissed at me ears. When I finally clicked open the door, Edward turned me around and brought my lips to his. We walked backwards into the room, my hands running through his hair as he guided me back until my legs hit the bed. I pulled him closer, deepening our kiss, and I realized I felt something when his chest pressed against mine. I pulled my hands from his hair, reached down to the hem of his shirt and tugged up. I had to confirm what I felt. We broke away from each other just for a moment to pull his shirt off and I gasped. Small black horseshoes were pierced through each nipple.

Desire thrilled through me, I wanted to suck and tug at the barbells.

I furthered my gaze down his torso, toward the tattoo's I dreamed of. The art started underneath his arm and dipped below his blue boxers. It was a montage of four leaf clovers, rainbows, dice and horseshoes among other things. "Lucky Charms?" I giggled.

"It's always a good thing to have luck on your side." Edward grinned at me

I went back to our kiss, my hands roaming his sculpted form finding their way to his nipples. He slid his hands down to my hips and pulled at the hem of my shirt, taking it off in a swift movement, and bent to kiss my shoulders and neck. He must have had his eyes open because now it was his turn to gasp when he saw my back. He turned me around and started to trace the words on my back softly with his calloused finger, lighting each letter on fire. He lifted my body, laid me on the bed, and turned me over to lie on my stomach. I felt him straddle me, barely letting me feel his weight. He resumed to tracing the letters.

"Would the world ever have been made if its maker had been afraid of making trouble? Making life means making trouble." His voice silky smooth read the first literary quote on my back.

"Mmmm, George Bernard Shaw, Pygmalion," I breathed

"Bella, this is so sexy." His voice was dark and husky.

He moved on to the next line. "It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy, it is disposition alone."

"My favorite book, Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen." The quote seemed very appropriate at the moment.

Edward unhooked my bra and rolled me over onto my back, straddling me again. He pulled my bra off and tossed it to the floor. "I have never wanted anything more than I want you, right now."

His eyes were dark and swept up and down my body hungrily.

I grabbed at his jeans, working the button fly. I desperately wanted to feel him—to taste him.

He was much less frantic as his slowly unzipped my jeans and pealed them away from my hips. He leaned down and lay open mouth kisses on my stomach and hips. It was too much, causing my breathing to turn into pants.

I pushed him back up to yank his jeans and boxers down, and then froze. Not only did I hunger for his massive erection that emerged, but the metal displayed made me wanton. He had a vertical bar through the head of his penis with two balls on either side.

I had to force myself not to lunge at him. Instead, I blurted out, "You're pierced!"

He glanced down and shrugged, "Yeah, does it bother you?"

"NO!" I exclaimed, and then continued, "You do have a high tolerance for pain. How long have you had it?"

"I got it done earlier in the year, doesn't hurt at all anymore…I lost a bet, but I like it." he stroked himself lightly and I almost came undone.

"Does it work? Does the girl feel…" I tapered off realizing I didn't want to know about any other girls.

Edward leaned back down over me and whispered, "I don't know, I haven't tried it out. I told you, I've had a sexy brunette on my mind."

With that, I ducked my head and engulfed his right nipple into my mouth. I tugged at the ring with my teeth and my fingers played the left. One of his hands was rubbing against my hips, dipping below my white bikinis while the other held me down at the shoulder.

He nudged my head back onto the pillow and slowly ran his tongue along my collarbone. He swirled his tongue around my hardened peaks and placed open-mouthed kisses down my body while tugging my panties down. He discarded my white bikini's into the mounting pile of clothing on the floor. His thumb teased against my folds as his fingers slid into me. I had never felt so sexy and wanted and couldn't control the moans coming from me. Nothing had ever felt so good. Edward groaned as he lowered his head to taste me. His tongue flattened against my clit making my hips lift up against him, the scruff on his face scratching the inside of my thighs. "Fuck, Bella, you taste amazing!"

Edward nibbled and tugged as his fingers easily glided in and out of me. My hands were frantic in his hair. His hand gripping my hip moved upwards to my breasts. He pinched and rolled my right nipple and I couldn't bear it any longer. My stomach tightened and my body stilled as the most intense orgasm ripped through me, causing his name to fall from my lips over and over. His movements slowed and he kissed and lapped at my juices, sending shivers down my body.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Edward whispered as he made his way back up to my lips.

He kissed me gently but deep and I could taste myself on his mouth. No one had ever made me feel so satisfied in my life, but it still wasn't enough. I needed to feel him inside me.

"Edward, I want you, I need you inside me, please." My voice sounded weak.

He broke away from me and reached to the nightstand, where he left his purchase from 7/11. He came back and sat on his knees between my legs as he unwrapped the condom. I brought my knees up as he sheathed himself in latex. I reached to him and guided his length into me. I wanted to feel the weight of his body on top of mine. I pulled him down as he slowly filled me. I still hadn't fully come down from my last orgasm, and a ripple of pleasure caused me to moan, "Oh God, you feel amazing."

"You have no idea how incredible this feels," he whispered into my ear. He kissed along my neck and jaw as he slowly moved inside me. I met his movements and my finger nails scraped along his back, making him hiss with pleasure.

I could feel the balls from his piercing slide along inside of me, creating the most delicious sensation. "Please, Edward, faster!" I urged as I tugged at his hair.

He complied and pumped into me harder and faster, both of us whimpering and moaning each others name. Our hands roamed the others body, my hips bucking to meet his. My skin was on fire, my blood boiling and my heart racing. I had never before had an orgasm during sex, but I could feel my stomach tightening again.

"Please, faster, harder!"

He released one of his hands gripping my waist and pushed one of my legs up higher, deepening his thrusts "Bella, fuck, I want you to cum with me - I'm so close!"

The pleasure was maddening; our groans were growing louder, and our movements becoming erratic. I felt my insides start to tighten as he plunged harder into me.

I could no longer control my body, or the sounds emanating from me. I barely heard the feral grunts and my name coming from Edward.

My body exploded, my walls clenching around Edward's cock and in that same moment he thrust hard into me and howled my name.

He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily into my neck. Slowly, he pulled out of me and rolled to the side of the bed to dispose of the full condom. The light sheen of sweat and the cool air created a sensation that felt like electrical charges were shorting all over my body, causing me to shiver and shake. Edward came back to my side and pulled me into him, kissing my hair.

His hands glided up and down my body as I came down from my high. We just lay there, letting our bodies calm down and our breathing return to normal. I nestled myself into the crook of his arm and relaxed into him. The moment was perfect and I never wanted to leave his side.

Edward let out a sigh of contentment and said, "Damn, this is a really comfortable bed."

I smiled wide and replied, "Well, it _is_ a Garden Sleep System."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**

**Thank you to Project Team Beta and an even bigger ********t**hank you to my beta's HellaCullen and Ninmesarra, I truly appreciate your skills. 

**Thanks to Mrs. The King for letting me use Dandelion 69 as a band name. She is the author of Poughkeepsie. You should be reading it.**

**Shout out to the DIS'ed ladies!**


End file.
